My Role Models
The basic definition of a role model is "someone who is looked to by others as an example to be imitated". To me, a role model is someone who is passionate about what they do, and have created a positive impact on the world through their passion. That is why I chose my role models to be Craig Kielburger with his organization Free the Children, and Emma Watson. Craig Kielburger Craig Kielburger was born on December 17, 1982 in Thornhill, Markham. When he was just a little kid, only 12 years old, he took out a newspaper to read the comic section, but a picture of a Pakistani boy caught his eye. The headline read "Battled Child Labor, Boy, 12, Murdered." This really shocked him, and he decided that he needs to do something about it. He brought the article into his class, and asked for classmates who would like to help the cause. Him and many other of the youth volunteers reached out to the world leaders to sign a petition, and they took any opportunity they can to speak at functions. Doing this, they were invited to speak at a conference by the Ontario Federation of Child Labour, and ended up raising $150,000 for his cause, which is 150% more than his original goal of $10,000. With that money he built a rehabilitation centre for children escaping child labor. His campaign has gained so much popularity over the years, and inspired other kids to do the same, where they would send school supplies and health kits, even hosting their own charity events. With his campaign Craig Kielburger was able to free 35,000 kids every day, who are now able to go to school, instead of working, and get 1,000 Kenyan women jobs. Craig Kielburger is an inspiration to many, and one of my role models for many reasons. To be so young and yet have such an impact on the world, creating one of the biggest charity organizations is very admirable. The fact that he had such a passion to help others in need, and did everything in his power to do so inspires me to do the same. However, he didn't stop there. His organization grew even bigger, creating the Me to We social enterprise, allowing others to buy products that make a difference, and even having his own day (We day) dedicated to this cause at hand. Being so passionate and never giving up on his goal, even through what some may call "obstacles", such as his age, is what caused him to get so much success in his vision. Emma Watson Another one of my role models comes from one of the most popular movie series of all time, "Harry Potter". This person is Emma Watson. She was born on April 15, 1990 in Paris. Since she was a teenager she was acting, performed in school plays and studied singing, acting, and dancing at the Stagecoach Theatre Arts school at Oxford. She had never acted professionally until her big break, when she was cast as Hermione Granger in "Harry Potter". She gained popularity from this role and ever since then she was cast in other big budget movies such as the upcoming live remake of "Beauty and the Beast". Unlike many child actors who tend to grow up to have a rather bad reputation, Emma Watson avoided that stereotype and used her fame and fortune to become a UN Women's Goodwill Ambassador, a position only four other women in the world have, and launching her campaign #HeForShe, which promotes the acceptance of feminism and gender equality for both male and female. She also decided to further her education at Brown and Oxford, unlike many actors that stop pursuing their education once they get famous. This shows how she values her education. The way she lives her life, by bringing attention to issues she is passionate about helping, through social media and speeches, and actually doing something about it, makes her an inspiration. She is a role model to many, and one of mine for being able to use her fame for good and always trying to pursue her passions, not letting the Hollywood life get to her and her goals. "Craig Kielburger (Profile)." Beyond Intractibility. N.p., July 2005. Web. 04 Dec. 2016. . "Emma Watson." Biography.com. A&E Networks Television, 30 Nov. 2016. Web. 06 Dec. 2016.